Logan (Fear)
| Erster Auftritt = "Gekommen, um zu Helfen" | Letzter Auftritt = "Care-Pakete" | Todesepisode = "Care-Pakete" | Todesursache = Schuss in den Kopf von Virginias Pioniere. | Status = Verstorben | Tätigkeit = Fabrikant | Familie = Unbekannt | Dargestellt von = Matt Frewer | Sprecher = Unbekannt }} Logan ein ehemaliger Antagonist und ist ein Überlebender des Ausbruchs in AMC's Fear the Walking Dead. Er dient bis zu seinem Tod als primärer Antagonist der fünften Staffel, bevor Virginia erschien. Nachdem er von Sarah Rabinowitz gerettet wurde und das Wes einer junge Frau gerettet hat, beschließt er, doch wieder Claytons Mission fortzusetzen. Vor dem Ausbruch Ländliches Texas Über Logans Leben vor oder zu Beginn des Ausbruchs ist nichts bekannt. Er lebte irgendwo im ländlichen Texas und besaß eine Fabrik, in der er Clayton kennenlernte. Nach dem Ausbruch Während Clayton selbstloser wurde, wurde Logan selbstsüchtiger und stimmte nicht mit dem Wunsch seines Freundes überein, Menschen zu helfen. 'Staffel 5' "Gekommen, um zu Helfen" Logan schickt eine Nachricht an Morgans Gruppe, in der er um Hilfe bittet und behauptet, sein Platz sei umzingelt worden. Nachdem die Gruppe in einem unbekannten Gebiet abgestürzt ist, ruft Logan Morgan an und fragt ihn, was passiert ist. Man sagt ihm, dass sie kommen, um ihm zu helfen. Wenn die Gruppe jedoch an der Raststätte ankommt, findet sie den Platz leer. Einige Zeit später kommt Logan in der Fabrik an. Er geht hinein und findet Vorräte, Betten, Filmanfragen und Altheas Kassetten. Er schickt seine Crew mit Waffen zum Eingangstor, um den Rest der Gruppe zu zwingen, die Fabrik zu verlassen und ihre Kisten mitzunehmen. Logan ruft dann Morgan über ein Funkgerät an und sagt, er sei das "L" in "C & L", was das Logo auf allen LKW-Geräten ist. Er gibt zu, dass er Claytons Weltanschauung nie geteilt hat, und er hat sie dazu gebracht, zum entferntesten Truck-Stop zu fliegen, von dem er wusste, dass sie kampflos übernehmen konnten. Alicia erinnert ihn daran, dass sie ein Flugzeug abgestürzt haben, um ihm zu helfen, und Logan sagt, dass er nur versucht, zurückzuerlangen, was ihm gehört, anstatt sie zu verletzen. Er unterbricht die Kommunikation und geht weg. "Ist da draußen irgendjemand?" In einem Rückblick antwortet Logan auf Morgans Hilferuf. In der Gegenwart untersucht er den Deckel einer Schachtel mit Claytons Motto, bevor er einen Anruf von Doris erhält. Sie und Logans Crew konfrontieren Logan, nachdem sie die Fabrik auf der Suche nach etwas zerrissen haben, das er ihnen versprochen hat, das sie aber nicht finden können. Die Gruppe will wissen, wonach sie suchen, und droht, dass das nächste Loch, das sie graben, für Logans Leiche sein wird. Eine Weile später kehrt Sarah in die Fabrik zurück und findet Logan mit einem blauen Auge vor. Er sagt Sarah, dass sie den Platz haben kann und Sarah bittet um seine Hilfe, um mit seinem Konvoi eine Landebahn für das zurückkehrende Flugzeug von Morgans Gruppe anzuzünden. Logan weigert sich zu helfen und Sarah erzählt, wie sie Claytons Truck gestohlen hat und wie sie es jeden Tag bereut, dass sie so gehandelt hat. Sarah besteht darauf, dass Logan auch bereuen wird, was er getan hat, wenn er ihnen nicht hilft, aber Logan geht ungerührt. In dieser Nacht, als Morgan mit einer Frau spricht, die über Funk um Hilfe ruft, mischt sich Logan ein und kommt alleine zum Reden. Logan wird von der wütenden Gruppe mit vorgehaltener Waffe konfrontiert und sagt ihnen, dass sie auf ihn hören müssen, wenn sie der Frau im Radio helfen wollen. Logan erklärt, dass der Hurrikan und der allgemeine Zustand der Welt Probleme verursachen, sodass die Menschen nicht mehr dorthin gelangen können, wo sie hin müssen, und es wird nur noch schlimmer. Clayton wusste, dass es passieren würde und schuf einige Leute, um eine Ressource zu kultivieren, um die Situation zu verbessern. Benzin geht schlecht und Clayton schrieb den Ort seines Platzes in sein Tagebuch. Logan hatte geglaubt, er könnte das Tagebuch in der Fabrik finden, aber er hatte sich geirrt. Luciana bestätigt, dass sie das Tagebuch haben, und Logan gibt an, dass er sie zu dem Ort bringen kann, wenn sie es ihm geben. Logan gibt an, dass sein Konvoi sie alle töten würde, wenn sie wüssten, dass er da ist, und sagt ihnen mit einem Blick auf Sarah, dass er Dinge hat, die er auch wieder gutmachen muss. "Willst du den Leuten helfen? Hilf mir, es zu finden. Oder sie werden uns schlagen", sagt Logan ihnen und schlägt vor, dass sie zuerst den Ort finden. "Kanal 4" Einige Zeit später wurde Logan von Morgans Gruppe auf der Straße zurückgelassen, nachdem sie die Ölfelder gefunden hatten, über die er sprach, und festgestellt hatten, dass er sie nur benutzte. Sarah war jedoch so freundlich, ihm eine der Kisten zu werfen. Irgendwie gelang es ihm, sich wieder mit seiner Crew zu vereinen und gemeinsam begannen sie, nach der Gruppe zu suchen, um sich zu rächen. Eine Weile später kommt Logan mit seiner Crew zu einem Truck Stop, wo Wes nach Nachschub tankt. Er wirft Wes seine abgenutzten Stiefel zu und sagt ihm, dass das passiert, wenn man zweihundert Meilen läuft. Logan lässt Doris von Wes sein Gas zu holen und fragt, wo die Ölfelder sind. Wes besteht darauf, dass er es nicht weiß und nicht mit den Leuten auf dem Band zusammen ist und behauptet, er habe das Gas gestohlen. Logan gibt zu, dass er ihn mag, lässt aber seine Leute Wes's Motorrad abschießen, damit er ihnen nicht folgen kann. Logan wirft ihm ein Funkgerät zu und befiehlt ihm, Morgans Gruppe zu kontaktieren, um ihn bei der Flucht von einer herannahenden Herde zu helfen und ihnen dann mitteilt, dass sie sich mehr Feinde als Freunde machen, während seine Crew mehr Kugeln hat, als sie damit anfangen können. Logan und seine Gruppe fahren davon und lassen Wes zurück. "Die Straßenblockade" Logan und seine Crew blockieren die Straße von Morgan und Althea. Er sagt, er werde sich nicht bewegen, bis sie die Lage der Ölfelder preisgeben. Morgan erklärt, dass sie versuchen, ihren Freunden zu helfen, aber Logan lehnt ab. Als sie gehen, verspottet Logan Morgan, dass es ihn nicht besser macht, anderen Menschen zu helfen, wenn er selbst seiner Frau und seinem Sohn nicht helfen konnte. Morgan packt ihn und drückt ihn gegen den Truck und hält seinen Stock an Logans Hals, aber Al stoppt ihn. Logan warnt, wenn er keine Leute in seinem Geschäft haben will, sollte er es nicht aufnehmen. Morgan zieht sich zurück und geht mit Al. Nachts brechen Logan und seine Crew in den Banktresor ein, in dem Morgan und Al die Bänder der Gruppe versteckt haben. Er will sie sich die Bänder anschauen, um herauszufinden, wo die Ölfelder sind. "Das Ewige Licht" Logan schickt einige seiner Crewmitglieder, um die Karawane abzulenken, während er und eine Gruppe zu den Ölfeldern gehen, nachdem sie endlich ihren Standort gefunden haben. Eine Weile später wird Logan von Rollie informiert, dass der Konvoi so weit wie möglich entfernt ist. Logan lächelt Doris zu und zerschmettert seinen Lastwagen durch die Tore eines Steinbruchs zu den Ölplattformen. "Care-Pakete" In einer Rückblende lässt Logan Kisten auf der Straße liegen. Plötzlich erhält er einen Notruf von einer Frau namens Serena, die von Infizierten an einer Versorgungsstation nach Meilenstein 65 festgehalten wird. Mit seinem Lastwagen ruft er Clayton an, um zu helfen, aber als er nicht antwortet, wird Logan den Rest des Weges zum Sprinten gezwungen. Er kommt an der Raststätte an und findet eine Gruppe von Infizierten, die die Überreste von Serena verschlingen. Sie sehen zu ihm auf und er setzt sie schnell ab, bevor er nach draußen geht und vor Kummer auf die Knie fällt. Logan schaut auf die Straße und sieht eine Gruppe von Menschen, die zu Pferd reiten. Virginia stellt sich vor und fragt, ob Logan derjenige war, die versucht hat zu helfen und ihr Beileid ausgesprochen hat. Sie sagt, sie habe ihn im Auge behalten und teile seine Vision. "Wir können von gestern auf morgen kommen", sagt Virginia grinsend, als sich Logans Gesichtsausdruck ändert. In der Gegenwart zerschlagen Logan und seine Gruppe die Tore zu Tank Town. Er steigt aus seinem Truck, um die Gruppe zu begrüßen. Luciana warnt ihn, zu bleiben, wo er ist, aber Logan macht einen Schritt und fordert sie auf, sich zurückzuziehen, weil sie nicht im Tunnel schießen können. Er ist da, um zu nehmen, was er braucht. Logan zwingt die Gruppe auf die Knie. Er enthüllt, dass es das geschnittene Filmmaterial ihrer Bänder war, das ihm einen Blick auf die Bücher warf, in denen sie sich befanden. Luciana sagt, dass er sich vielleicht daran erinnern wird, woran er nach dem Lesen der Tagebücher geglaubt hat, aber er wirft sie ins Feuer. Logan sagt, dass sie das Unvermeidliche verlängern und er versucht auch, Menschen zu helfen. Er möchte, dass sie ihnen zeigen, wie man das Gas macht, aber Luciana lehnt ab. Logan muss Rollie um Hilfe bitten. Während er wartet, betritt Logan die Hütte von Claytons Truck. Er hält seine Uhr und schaut mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck auf eine Karte. Luciana sagt ihm dann, dass es für ein so großes Feuer zu windig ist und sie das Öl sowieso nicht abtrennen können. Plötzlich kommen Dwight und Sarah in Rollies Truck an und steigen mit gezogenen Waffen nach Logan aus. John schießt das Untoten-Karussell aus der Ferne und strahlt Logan aus, dass er lieber nichts probieren soll. Logan ruft zu John, dass er blufft und sagt, er weiß, dass sie nicht den Mut haben, ihn umzubringen. Er bietet an, die Kinder gehen zu lassen, wenn Sarah und Dwight bereit sind, für ihn zu arbeiten. Sarah bittet um ein Auto und er verpflichtet sich, also weist sie Annie und die Kinder an, zum Wohnwagen zurückzukehren. Logan sagt Sarah und Wendell auch, wenn sie nicht Claytons Truck gestohlen hätten, hätte Serena gelebt und nichts davon wäre passiert. June strahlt ihnen aus, dass sie alle gehen müssen, weil Infizierte ankommen. Nachts schaffen es einige Infizierte, von der Klippe zu fallen und zu kriechen. Als die Herde durch das Feuer größer wird, wird Logan von seiner Gruppe verlassen und von Sarah gerettet, die ihn in einen Wohnwagen schleppt. Plötzlich sagt eine Frau über Funk, sie sei am Meilenstein 65 gefangen. "Willst du mich verarschen", sagt Logan schockiert. Er nimmt den Anruf entgegen und fordert die Frau auf, die Waffe mit einer Kugel auf dem Boden zu ergreifen und sich umzubringen, aber die Frau wird rechtzeitig von Wes gerettet. Logan lächelt und Sarah erinnert ihn daran, dass ihr Weg nicht so schlecht ist und es nie zu spät ist, sich zu ändern. Am nächsten Morgen treffen sich Logan und Sarah wieder mit dem Rest der Gruppe, bis Doris und die anderen sie mit vorgehaltener Waffe festhalten. Er fordert alle auf, ihre Waffen niederzulegen und erklärt, wie er Claytons Mission schließlich fortsetzen will. Plötzlich werden Logan und seine Crew von Virginia und ihrer Gruppe aus der Ferne bösartig erschossen. Getötete Opfer Diese Liste zeigt die Opfer, die Logan getötet hat: * Möglicherweise zahlreiche Zombies und unbenannte Personen Auftritte Staffel 5 * "Gekommen, um zu Helfen" * "Ist da draußen irgendjemand?" * "Kanal 4" * "Die Straßenblockade * "Das Ewige Licht" * "Care-Pakete" en:Logan (Fear) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere: Fear the Walking Dead Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 5 (Fear)